The use of X-rays to detect and locate tumors, which differ in X-ray attenuation from the surrounding background tissue, in the human body is well established. One of the most widely used of such X-ray uses is mammography.
Mammography is now accepted as a valuable procedure for the early detection of breast cancer. Once a potential tumor is identified by X-ray, a sample of the tumor is normally aspirated with an aspiration syringe and evaluated to see if it is benign or malignant. The aspiration of a potential tumor, especially a tiny tumor, in mammary tissue which has been compressed as is required in mammography can be a difficult task because it requires accurately piercing the wall of the tumor which is located beneath the skin within the mammary tissue with the needle of the aspiration syringe.
A variety of automated systems for stereotactic localization of breast tumors and automated needle placement into the suspected region have become available. This situation has created the need for a breast equivalent phantom which can be used for operator training, practice and to verify the proper operation of the system.
Unfortunately, there has not been a good model or phantom available upon which to practice the skills required to accurately locate and aspirate a tumor in soft tissue and which can be used to verify the proper operation of a computerized stereotactic localization apparatus.